


Artwork

by the_rainbow_ship



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rainbow_ship/pseuds/the_rainbow_ship
Summary: Tumblr prompt: If you're taking prompts still? I'd love Mike asking Will "can I kiss you?" Like a cute can't stop staring at him in adoration while Will gushes about something, first kiss kinda thing?
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Artwork

Sitting in the basement with Will after months of not seeing him felt like coming home. Not in the obvious way of ‘well you are currently sat in your home’, but rather a spiritual way. Mike had always been certain that he and Will were supposed to be in each others lives. Being apart felt like being broken, missing a vital piece of yourself that you constantly longed for. 

Right now however, they were reunited. Sitting in the basement adorned with childish drawings on the walls and in the folder that Mike had never shown any of the party beside the artist himself. Will was sitting so close to him on the sofa, side ways on so that they were looking at one another. 

Mike couldnt help but think how enthusiastic and happy Will looked. His emerald eyes shining with glee as he talked animatedly about his high school art programme and all of the amazing art supplies that he now gets to use; showing him examples of his newer artwork that he’d brought as a gift.

It felt like he had been watching a flower bloom. Each day the petals would grow and start to open up, stretching out to fill the available space. Will had been that flower that tried to grow in the dark, shut off from the sunshine but determined to grow anyway. That is until the flower had been uprooted, moved to a new space with access to the sunshine that was integral for his development, more space to expand and breathe. 

Will was beautiful like a flower, Mike had thought. His thoughts hopping from one beautiful tangent to another, thinking about how this Will seemed comfortable enough to allow his knees to knock softly against Mikes own in a ways he’d never have done pre-moving away. Mike found himself craving the touch, only the soft pressure of knee against knee, but it felt like reconnecting as two people. 

He risked a glance at Will’s lips, currently moving rapidly as he spoke excitedly about the new paints he got to try out rather than pencils, except Mike could barely focus on the words. Instead, his entire focus had shifted to how soft those lips looked, he thought about all of those times growing up where he wanted to kiss Will but didnt and how he regretted that constantly.

“Can I kiss you?”

Silence. Well, near silence seeing as Mike was certain his heartbeat was loud enough to sound like a drum. Will was quite clearly blushing as his brain seemed to be calculating something. Mike couldn’t bring himself to relax until Will’s lips tipped up in a small smile. The smile grew until Will was grinning, whatever calculation he’d been making appeared to have the answer he’d been hoping for. 

“If you want to” he smiled, always accomodating and offering Mike an ‘out’ if he changed his mind. Except Mike had never wanted anything more.

When their lips met, it felt soothing. Like Will was cradling Mike’s soul in his hands, reassuring him that it was okay. Will had exhaled dreamily as he moved to hold Mike’s cheek. It was soft, gently stirring the butterflies within Mike’s stomach, their featherlight wings delicately fluttering with delight.

Pulling apart seemed very difficult for the both of them. Coming to rest their foreheads against one another to simple drink in the intimacy of the moment, not wanting it to end. They both smiled, a smile that neither of them would be able to replicate for just anyone. It was a smile that the soul would create, an instictual show of the pure happiness that radiated through them both. With a sigh of relief, Mike settled the palm of his hand to the vacant space over Will’s knee. 

“Tell me more about your art”.


End file.
